The objective of the proposed research is to demonstrate the feasibility of a new transdermal vaccine and/or drug delivery method which combines the technology of antigen microencapsulation and a novel electroporation method. The method will allow painless delivery of microspheres through the stratum comeum (SC) and into the viable epidermis and dermis. Microencapsulation provides timed release of vaccine antigen, it can reduce the dose of antigen required and it can stabilize the vaccine, thereby prolonging its shelf life. Currently there is no developed method for transdermal delivery of microencapsulated antigens. This research proposes the development of a new transdermal method for the delivery of antigen loaded microspheres through the skin. The method will have the capability of administering both charged and non-charged microspheres. In Phase I, the new method for transdermal delivery of microspheres containing Staphylococcal enterotoxin A will be developed and evaluated both in vitro and in vivo by measuring the immune response to the enteroxin in mice. In Phase II, the method will be further evaluated for the delivery of other antigens and/or proteins and a prototype device will designed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: It is envisaged that the new transdermal system for vaccine and/or drug delivery will be designed as a disposable "patch" which will be connected to a portable voltage generator to administer the vaccine or drug. The new system will be painless, inexpensive and sanitary and would have enormous applications for vaccine delivery in Third World countries. Also, the system can be widely used in disease prevention or cure where timed and controlled release of pharmaceuticals into body fluids is needed.